


【山斗】我的妹妹真神奇

by severine_patrice



Category: Yamato - Fandom, 山斗 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severine_patrice/pseuds/severine_patrice
Summary: 如果生田斗真和山下智久共演一次会怎样呢？





	【山斗】我的妹妹真神奇

**Author's Note:**

> 我人生一大愿望就是看生田斗真和山下智久共演一次。电视剧客串一集也行啊。有对手戏就行。第一个脑洞要献给山斗！！洞都想好啦。电视剧就叫《我的妹妹真神奇》又名《我妹妹的脑洞真硕大》又又名《我的蛇精病妹妹》。

yama演妹妹男友，toma演妹妹的哥哥。妹妹交了新男友，高富帅，专一善良还有爱心。哥哥有些担心。因为帅哥都不靠谱。比哥哥还帅的帅哥更不靠谱。妹妹是个腐女。每天都创作以哥哥和男友为主人公的rps yaoi文学作品和图。哥哥有点儿崩溃。男友觉得挺有趣。男友和哥哥还有一点儿八杆子居然能打着的业务往来。哥哥开始不接受未来妹夫，这个世界上不可能有这么完美的人！！暗中观察，处处“为难”，偷偷收集证据。 他的确不是完美的。当着大家面儿，就哥哥长哥哥短的。只有哥哥的时候，就腹黑了起来，toma toma的叫，还撒娇。但是有业务往来，是非常重要的合作伙伴，还得捧着。yama还借着工作机会，拉近感情为契机，拉toma出去喝酒玩耍联谊。toma觉得自己被调戏被撩了，但是苦于没有证据，很郁闷。后来二人在工作上生活上经历了一些事情，患难见真情，toma终于认可了妹妹的男友。最后看着妹妹结婚，婚礼上把妹妹的手交给新郎，感动地哭了，的有笑点有泪点的搞笑欢乐爱情亲情剧。


End file.
